


[Podfic] To Carve and to Crown

by Cathalinareads (Cathalinaheart)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Knifeplay, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Power Dynamics, the author's approximation of fluff at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinareads
Summary: Ownership is an odd thing to negotiate. Sometimes one must carve themselves out a place.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Victor von Doom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] To Carve and to Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_casual_cheesecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Carve and to Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517069) by [the_casual_cheesecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/the_casual_cheesecake). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:19:26
  * **File type:** MP3 (17.8 MB)



### Streaming & Download

  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1VXCj6UINQVSa5xlf9oLiuTpOFxVA1LWd)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_To Carve and to Crown_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517069)
  * **Author:** [the_casual_cheesecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/the_casual_cheesecake)
  * **Reader:** Cathalinaheart
  * **Intro Music:** My funny Valentine - Gerry Mulligan
  * **Outro Music:** My funny Valentine - Seal
  * **Work Skin & Posting Format** Azdaema ( [ here ](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/standard) on GitHub)




End file.
